


Unleashed

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF JARIVS, BAMF Stiles, Battle of New York (Marvel), Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Loki, Werewolf James 'Bucky' Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Loki attacks New York but the pack recognises the signs of possession and moves to rescue him from the clutches of the puppetmaster stealing a super soldier during the rescue.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 72
Kudos: 694
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo: Natural Disaster/Disaster

“Dad!” Stiles called out from the main room of the pack house where the pack was doing their homework with the TV on in the background. “It’s Loki, he’s attacked Stuttgart.”

Noah ran in with the pack members who were in the house hot on his heels. He stared at the screen flummoxed, “What? What is he… wait…”

Peter pulled him into a comforting hug as he narrowed his eyes at the screen and he asked, “Sweetheart, I thought you said his eyes were green.”

“They are,” Stiles and Noah chorused. 

Stiles held his phone up and he compared a photo he had of Loki with the man on the screen, he said confidently, “That's definitely Loki, but…”

“He’s not acting like the Loki I knew,” Noah confirmed. “He’s more cunning than this. He would go out of his way to keep his activities under the radar.”

Stiles frowned at the screen as he watched the footage of the Avengers flying in and capturing Loki, he said slowly, “Isn’t that Captain America? James?”

James nodded, “It looks like they decided to roll out the suit again.”

Stiles commented absently, “He wanted to be caught. Loki I mean.” He sat at his laptop and he and Danny started to look into who would be holding Loki and where they were taking him.

Peter asked, “Why would he want to be captured?”

Lydia looked thoughtful as she asked, “Does anyone else on Earth know the scope of Loki’s abilities?”

Noah shook his head, “Only his son Jörmungandr and as far as we know he is still being held captive somewhere. We have been trying to find him but no luck yet.”

“So, he’s allowing them to restrain him so he wants them to take him to their base.” Lydia theorized, “So what, or who, do they have on this base that he wants?”

Danny suggested, “See what you can find on the S.H.I.E.L.D systems about Loki. I want to check into Captain America.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, he looked around at the rest of the pack and he asked, “Can someone call the rest of the pack, we may need them.”

Derek took over delegating the pack, “Boyd and Cora can you guys start pulling down the videos you can find from the various social media sites, concentrate on shots that show Loki’s face and his eyes. Try and get some shots of Captain America too. Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia can you guys start monitoring social media feeds and find whatever you can to help these guys find out what’s happening with Loki and where they might be taking him.”

He turned and he handed his wallet to his uncle, “Peter can you take Noah and Isaac to get a half dozen screens and whatever you need to get them online, we will set them up for the various news channels. I will call Chris and get him to head here with Allison. James, can you and Jackson check our weapons and gear in the armory please?”

Peter interrupted, “What are you planning for Derek?”

Derek frowned and he answered, “I don’t know yet.”

Peter nodded and he quietly left the house with Noah and Isaac jogging to catch up.

“Peter’s worried,” Stiles said quietly, Derek sat beside him as he worked on getting into various government files. “He’s worried Dad will leave him if we rescue Loki.”

Derek asked seriously, “Should he be?”

Stiles shook his head, “Dad still loves Loki but he loves Peter too. I am sure they will work it out.”

Derek still looked hesitant so Stiles explained, “Did you know I have given both of them a serious shovel talk? I will be pissed at Dad if he hurts Peter. Peter is family. Now, go call in the rest of the pack. I have files to hunt down.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at the order but he went to his office to make the calls. 

Peter, Noah, and Isaac returned and set up the screens on the wall, they set up the main news channels on each of them. Lydia had set up one of Stiles’ whiteboards and she was noting down the info that was coming up on the various social network channels as well as a tally for those they could see in any of the footage of those with eyes the same shade of blue As pack members arrived at the house Derek assigned them tasks or he sent them to rest so they could take over the night shift.

“Lydia?” Stiles asked after he and Danny had come up with very little information after hours of hunting, “What’s the earthquake you have listed? The one a few days ago.”

Lydia pulled up the news reports and she displayed them on one of the spare screens as she explained, “There were reports a few days ago of weird seismic activity in the Mojave Desert in Nevada. Not near an active fault line and the seismic wave registered more as an explosion than a natural quake. It felt relevant so I added it to the board. Same as the weird crop circle made of trees that hit the news an hour ago.”

Derek walked up behind the pair who had been glued to their laptops all day. “You both need to take a break and get some sleep, we have set up shifts to monitor everything overnight.”

Danny argued, “I’m fine, I am going to keep going for a while yet. Take Stiles to bed though and make sure he gets some decent sleep. I know he was up early for his usual training. I had a late start after I was binge-watching Eureka last night. I am on to something with Cap so I want to follow the threads.”

Stiles demanded, “You promise to wake me up if he’s spotted again?”

Danny nodded and he ordered, “Go to bed, I promise someone will wake you up if he is seen.”

Stiles nodded and he closed his laptop lid, he moved to pick it up but Derek held his hand on it and he said, “Leave it, you need a break, Stiles.”

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ lower back and he led him up to the master bedroom of the pack house. He left instructions with Danny that they were only to be woken on confirmed Loki sightings. There had been a fair amount of fake sightings reported over the evening. 

As they were cuddled up in bed Derek asked, “Do you want to bring him back here? I am sure we could hide him behind the wards while we figure out what’s going on with him.”

Stiles nodded, “For sure, I don’t like the idea of him being in S.H.I.E.LD or Hydra’s clutches. And it would be nice you know, to get to know him.”

Derek pulled him in for a comforting hug and a quick kiss, “Whatever you want to do, I will back you up.”

Stiles snuggled into Derek and his eyes started to drift shut as he murmured, “Thanks Der.”

-x-

“We found him!” Danny yelled as he slammed the bedroom door open early the next morning.

Stiles got up and dressed quickly, he was still pulling on a shirt as he ran into the living room with Derek hot on his heels. “Where?”

Danny pointed to the TV where the news was showing a live report from New York with a giant portal that had just opened in the sky.

Stiles gaped at the TV before he sprung into action. “I’m going, Derek, James if you want to join me, get dressed for battle. Don’t forget your bracers.”

James hesitated, “What do we do about my face? If I go plain clothes Steve and Hydra will recognize me, if I wear my battle gear Hydra will definitely recognize me.”

Stiles asked, “So you have confirmed Cap is your old friend Steve Rogers?”

James nodded so Stiles asked, “What would you prefer to do?”

Danny said darkly, “Whatever you do choose to do, you have to get Steve away from S.H.I.E.L.D. They are pulling some seriously dodgy shit, looking through the files they have kept him in the dark about the modern times and Hydra are planning to use him to replace the Winter Soldier.”

James asked, “Can you add a layer to my glamour bracer so it will give me the appearance of blonde hair?”

Stiles nodded slowly, “I should be able to,” He picked up the bracers and he found the one he had set up for James to disguise his metal arm, as well as his shift and he weaved magic into it to add another layer of glamours, “Blonde like Jackson, or lighter?”

James considered Jackson and he answered, “A few shades lighter, I used to sun bleach to a light blonde in the summers and Hydra never saw it as I was never out of cryo for long enough.”

Stiles nodded and he set up the glamour before he passed over the bracer. “Go get ready, meet downstairs in ten.”

Noah called out, “Stiles? You’re not just taking Derek and James right?”

Stiles nodded and he explained, “I can only teleport two people safely and if I take too many it will be harder for us to make our escape if I have to hunt people down.”

Noah nodded, “Stay safe, stick to Derek and James like glue, and keep your phone connected and your headset in for as long as you can.”

Stiles pulled his Dad and Peter in for a quick hug before he teleported up to his bedroom to get dressed for battle.

Derek had pulled out their battle gear that he had reinforced for claws and teeth and he passed them over, “James is down in the armory with our pocket dimensions packing our weapons. He’s packing for bear since those aliens look hard to kill.”

Stiles nodded to show he had heard and he asked, “Where is a good place for us to land?”

Derek had turned on the news on his laptop when he came up to get changed so had been watching the footage so he suggested, “There are balconies on the Chrysler Building we should be able to use, on the side facing Stark Tower. It will give us a view of what Loki is up to and the machine powering the portal.”

They were both dressed in dark grey cargo pants with thigh holsters for their guns, long sleeve black t-shirts with a light kevlar fabric that was spelled to protect from claws and knives. The shirts had been tested so far with wolf, kanima, and kitsune claws, harpy talons, and even wendigo teeth. They picked up their bracers that held their glamours and they carried them downstairs to meet with James.

James handed over the bracers that contained their pocket dimensions and he explained, “I packed the big guns for this trip, the aliens that are coming out of those portals are tough. Stiles, keep the magic to your spark as much as you can and maybe stick to claws and guns for this one.”

They nodded and put their bracers on. Stiles pulled Derek and James in as close as he could as he teleported them clear across the country. 

Derek looked over as he could see Thor and Loki fighting on the balcony, he pointed as he called, “Stiles, over there on the balcony, Loki and Thor.”

James frowned at the argument he could see, “He looks panicked.” He saw the god’s eyes flare bluer for a second and his face changed to a look of disdain, “No, he’s gone again. He’s clearly been brain jacked but he seems to be fighting it.”

They all watched as Loki took a dive from the tower leaving behind his staff.

They looked up as they heard an ear-splitting roar from the sky as large whale-like alien flew through the portal. “Fucking… What the hell is that thing!” Stiles yelled.

Stiles looked down at the aliens on the ground attacking the civilians, he said, “We should be down there helping. Avoid the Avengers and keep an eye on the tower. Loki will return at some point for his staff, we can grab him then.”

James checked out the weapons the aliens were using and he noticed some cops using the staff weapons against the aliens. “Try and get some of those staff weapons. They seem to work better than guns against the aliens. Maybe even collect spares for your pocket dimensions. They could come in handy after the battle.”

Derek and Stiles both nodded and Stiles gathered them up and he teleported them to an empty alleyway. 

The three had trained together for months so they stuck together as a group using a combination of weapons, claws, and magic to defend civilians. They left the big whale-like creatures to the Avengers and they worked to take out as many aliens as they could. Lydia was feeding them updates through their headsets from what she could see on social media and the tv reports.

They caught glimpses of the Avengers as they were fighting but they made sure to stay out of the way. James is sure Steve got a good look at him but he turned away to keep from distracting him during the fight.

Whenever they were clear of aliens attacking Stiles would use his magic to shore up some of the buildings that were close to collapse to give the civilians time to get out. Derek was directing those he could see to the nearest subway stations as James was covering them and keeping his senses stretched to monitor for danger. He was glad of all the training he had received while he was in the army.

They were starting to get tired when the fighting just seemed to be a never-ending stream of aliens and protecting civilians who had no sense of self-preservation when they heard an explosion from above them and Derek pointed up at the exploding alien craft, “Was that Loki?”

They watched as the Hulk leaped into the building taking out the god, Stiles snarked, “Well that sure as shit wasn’t, grab hold, let's go take a look.”

He grabbed hold of the two wolves and he teleported them back to the balcony on the Chrysler Building that they first arrived on as it gave a good view into Stark Tower. They arrived in time to see the Hulk jump out of the main room of the penthouse of Stark Tower. 

Derek pointed, “He’s in the floor, can we get in there without being spotted?”

James shook his head and he pointed at the balcony outside, “Not yet, that’s the Black Widow picking up Loki’s staff, we need her out of sight before we teleport into the tower. She’s a Hydra trained assassin with a weakened form of the super-soldier serum.”

Lydia’s voice came sharp and high pitched, “Guys, they sent in a bloody missile. Danny, find out who sent that missile.”

Stiles pointed down Park where he could see Iron Man flying with the missile on his back, and he commented, “Iron Man has it, it looks like he’s flying it into the portal.”

James grabbed onto Stiles with Derek following his example, James demanded, “Now! She’s out of sight, it’s our best chance to get us as close to Loki as you can.”

Stiles teleported them into Stark Tower beside the god and he crouched down. Loki was still unconscious so he pried open his eyelid and he sagged in relief. “Green, his eyes are green again. Whatever the Hulk did it seems to have knocked the brain jacking loose.”

They all jumped when they heard a voice from the ceiling. “Please explain yourselves.”

Derek unleashed his claws and he demanded, “Who are you? Where are you?”

The voice explained, “I am JARVIS, I am Mr. Stark’s personal AI and I would like an explanation as to who you are and what you mean about Loki’s eyes while I decide if I need to involve Mr. Stark.”

Stiles was busy assessing Loki’s injuries and James knew Tony Stark was a bit busy so he didn’t see the harm in answering the AI so he said, “I am James Hale, this is Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. JARVIS can you access footage from the battle? Can you see what color Loki’s eyes were during the battle?”

When they first adopted James he was asked for an identity that he would prefer. He asked if he could be a long lost Hale rather than reclaiming the Barnes name. It would keep him under the radar as well as letting the remaining Hales know he was proud to be a member of the Hale Pack.

JARVIS commented, “Mr. Odinson’s eyes were blue during the battle. As were Dr. Selvig’s and Agent Barton’s who were both said to be under Loki’s control.”

Stiles shook his head and argued, “It wasn’t Loki’s control. If they were under his control the battle would have gone in a very different direction. Someone else was pulling his strings and it would seem the knock or knocks to the head have kicked the puppet master out.”

JARVIS agreed, “That seems to have been the case also for Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig. Who both came to themselves after a knock to the head. What is your plan?”

Stiles stood and he said, “I am going to get him out of here before the Avengers arrive to arrest him. Derek can I take you at the same time to the containment rooms then I will come back for James.”

JARVIS said, “I would suggest Mr. Hale that you find somewhere out of the way to wait for Mr. Stilinski’s return.”

James asked, “Where would you suggest JARVIS?”

JARVIS lit up the light over a door to the left of the elevator. “There is a large storage room through the door I have lit up to your left.”

Stiles ran over for a quick look so he had a reference for the teleport back before he moved back to Loki and Derek. “James, I will be back as soon as Loki is secure in the containment rooms. Stay safe.”

James nodded and he left to enter the storage room JARVIS indicated as soon as Stiles, Derek, and Loki had vanished.

When he entered the room he heard the door lock and he asked, “JARVIS?”

James was sure he heard the AI sigh as he said, “Mr. Hale, or should I call you Mr. Barnes? I have locked the door to keep the Avengers out while you wait for the optimum time.”

James raised an eyebrow in question.

JARVIS definitely sighed this time as he said, “I am an advanced AI built by Mr. Stark with immense processing power. While we were talking I was looking into all of your backgrounds and I have access to data your Mr. Mahealani does not. I am also aware you have discovered Hydra is alive and well and buried deep within S.H.I.E.L.D. I would like to offer my assistance to your pack in ending Hydra and I agree you need to remove Captain Rogers from S.H.I.E.L.D’s reach.”

James asked, “What if Mr. Stark doesn’t wish you to help us?”

JARVIS answered confidently, “Once I show him what we have found he will be happy to help you. He grew up on stories of yourself and Captain Rogers, of your exploits with the Howling Commandos.” 

James rolled his eyes, “I did my research JARVIS. Howard never seemed to be the most… attentive parent.”

“No,” JARVIS agreed, “But Mr. Stark still loved hearing the stories. He is not happy with Captain Rogers but I don’t think that is entirely the Captain’s fault. He was given a profile on each of the Avengers and the one for Tony was… biased would be the best word for it.”

James huffed, “Punk always did take things on face value without doing his own research. Is there a way we can get in touch with you after we leave if we need answers?”

JARVIS said, “Mr. Mahealani has already given me access to your… he called it a pack house?”

James chuckled, “What do you know of werewolves JARVIS?”

JARVIS admitted, “Only what your pack has on their public server in the house.”

James sat back and he gave a history of the Hale Pack and the supernatural to JARVIS while they waited for Stiles to return.

Meanwhile back at the house Stiles and Derek had carried Loki into the containment room that still held a bed and they lay Loki down on top of it.

Stiles spoke into his headset, “Lydia, can you get Jackson and the twins to come down, please. Is someone up there who has been doing lessons with Melissa? Loki’s been pummelled into a concrete floor so he may need some basic first aid until his own magic kicks in.”

Lydia confirmed the twins and Jackson were on the way down and that she had called Melissa in earlier. She sent down Cora with Melissa as she had been taking first aid lessons from her. 

Danny spoke up, “Stiles I have a Jarvis requesting access to the house network?”

Stiles smiled, “Let him in. JARVIS is Tony Stark’s personal AI and he seems to be an ally for now. He is looking after James while we get Loki settled and he could be a great help in rooting out Hydra.”

Stiles started to remove the various pieces of armor from his father and he noticed the bruising and abrasions were already starting to heal. Stiles called out to Ethan, “Activate the runes please Ethan. His wounds are already healing and he is likely to wake soon.”

Melissa came in with Cora on her heels holding the large first aid kit the pack had stored in the training room. Derek explained Loki’s injuries as Stiles continued removing the armor plating. “He was embedded in the concrete floor when we found him. He is healing but it might be worth checking for major injuries. Me and the twins will remain here with you and Cora while you check him out as he was under some brain jacking earlier. I am pretty sure he's under his own control again but I am not 100% sure.”

Loki started to groan and he opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of eyes in front of him. “Mischief?” He asked hesitantly, it had been several years since he had been able to slip away to Beacon Hills.

Stiles nodded, “Yep, I go by Stiles now. How are you feeling? You back to yourself or do you need another smack to your head to knock the mind control completely loose?”

Derek barked, “Stiles!”

Stiles grinned, “He’s fine, his eyes are back to green and there hasn’t been a flicker of blue in them.” Stiles turned to Jackson and he asked, “Where are Dad and Papa Peter?”

Jackson frowned at the unusual name for Peter but he answered, “The attack on New York has people panicking so the Sheriff went in to organize his deputies so there would be increased patrols. Especially since there has been no announcement from the government as to what is going on.”

“Right,” Stiles nodded, he looked at Loki from where he was crouched while trying to decide what would be the best course of action.

Stiles stood as he heard JARVIS in his headset, “Mr. Stilinski, you need to return. The Avengers have discovered that Mr. Odinson is missing and they are starting their search for him.”

Stiles turned to leave the room, “I have to get back to the tower, can someone prepare another containment room capable of containing James for Captain Rogers. He has the same strength and abilities as James as far as I know. Let Dad and Papa P know that Loki is here, let them organize the deputies first though. I should be back before then with the Captain and James.”

Jackson mock saluted, “Leave it with us Stilinski, just give us a heads up when you are on your way back. Do you want a room upstairs set up for Captain Rogers as well? Maybe next to James’ room?”

Stiles nodded his agreement and he teleported back to the storage room in New York.

“JARVIS?” Stiles asked as James stood, “Where are the Avengers?”

JARVIS replied, “Sir is in his workshop, he has told the Avengers he is setting up a search but he is actually checking the results of his bug in S.H.I.E.L.D while he waits for you both, I have given him a rundown on what you have discovered. Dr. Banner is in one of the spare rooms out cold after he shifted back from The Hulk, Captain Rogers is searching the tower following my directions and The Black Widow and Hawkeye have returned to the Helicarrier to report Loki’s disappearance to Director Fury.”

Stiles asked quietly, “I guess we should head down and face the music then, huh. Will you keep Captain Rogers in the tower while we are talking?”

JARVIS confirmed, “Yes, until Sir requests he is brought into the workshop. The building is free of S.H.I.E.L.D agents for now. There are a few bugs that have been left by Ms. Romonov but Mr. Barnes has confirmed he can detect the frequency they broadcast on with his enhanced hearing.”

Stiles pulled one of his guns out of his pocket dimension and James followed in his example as they made their way through the tower. James took the lead as they followed JARVIS’ directions through the tower to Tony’s workshop.

When they entered James was vigilant about keeping an eye on Tony as Stiles took in his fill of the workshop and the robots contained within. Stiles crouched down when one of the bots approached, JARVIS announced, “Mr. Stilinski, meet Dum-E, he is the eldest of Sir’s creations.”

Stiles held his hand out for Dum-E to shake with his claw. He crouched down so he was level with the bot and he said, “It’s nice to meet you Dum-E. Are you taking care of Mr. Stark?” 

The bot moved his claw hand in a happy motion before he raced off to the kitchenette to make a smoothie.

Stiles stood and he moved to stand beside James who was standing and waiting silently. “Mr. Stark.”

Tony tilted his head, and he said, “Now you I don’t recognize. But him,” He flailed a hand toward James, “Him, I definitely recognize I just can’t place it.”

Stiles asked, “JARVIS, are we secure?”

JARVIS confirmed, “Mr. Hale has indicated there are no bugs he can detect in the workshop and I have locked the main lab door.”

Stiles held his hand out in front of James who sighed and took off his bracers. Stiles used magic to remove the triskelion amulet which held James’ pocket dimension and he handed it back before doing the same to his own triskelion and dropping all of the bracers into his pocket dimension.

Tony gasped, “Sgt. James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. You were killed in 1945 when you feel from the train during the war. The only Howling Commando to die in the war.”

James shook his head, “No, I was taken again by Hydra and used as their, how did you put it, Stiles?”

Stiles smirked, “Personal murdery meat puppet.”

James smiled, “Yes, I was Hydra’s personal murdery meat puppet for nearly seventy years before I was sent after Stiles and his pack were able to remove the brainwashing and mind control I had been laboring under.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and he demanded, “You have proof of this?”

Stiles looked up at the nearest camera and he said, “JARVIS can you ask Danny for all the files he has found on the Winter Solider Project please?”

JARVIS was quick to start placing files in hologram form in front of Tony who started reading through them. “Well,” He sighed, “This explains how S.H.I.E.L.D knew that Captain Rogers would survive being unfrozen.”

James asked, “JARVIS, can you show me the report Steve was given on Tony please.”

JARVIS asked, “Sir?” And he waited for Tony to give his ascent before the file came up in front of him on various holographic screens. Stiles and James flicked through them the outrage building slowly.

Stiles exploded, “That bitch. Was this just Black Widow pulling this bullshit or was it part of a wider plan within S.H.I.E.L.D to keep him ignorant?”

JARVIS confirmed, “The report was authorized by members of the World Security Council who run S.H.I.E.L.D.”

James said, “They knew what buttons to press with Steve to get him to believe the report. JARVIS can you guide Steve here please?”

Tony looked up, “What?”

Stiles explained, “We are going to take him with us, get him away from S.H.I.E.L.D and educate him on the last seventy years.”

James growled, “And I am going to remind that punk about believing reports at face value. I thought I had trained him better than that when he was running with the Howling Commandos. I know Dum Dum and I spent a lot of time with him teaching him tactics and strategy, confirming details in reports, and how to read between the lines.”

James moved so he was between Stiles and the door when he heard someone approaching. He asked, “JARVIS?”

JARVIS confirmed, “Captain Rogers is approaching Mr. Barnes. I have blocked all attempts by S.H.I.E.L.D to access the tower for now.”

Stiles walked over to stand by Tony and he whispered, “Got any popcorn? This should be entertaining.”

Tony shook his head and James growled, “Punk, I can still hear you.”

Tony snorted and he said, “Five bucks says Rogers knocks him on his ass.”

Stiles laughed and he countered, “Five bucks says he kisses him.”

They shook on it as the workshop door opened and Steve walked in, he tilted his head as he looked at James and he asked, “Bucky?”

James nodded and he subtly braced himself as Steve approached him. He wasn’t sure who would win the bet and as far as he was concerned it could go either way.

Steve gave Bucky an angry look as he threw a punch right into Bucky’s jaw knocking him onto his ass.

Tony held his hand out but Stiles held up a finger and he mouthed, ‘Wait’

James shook his head and stretched his jaw to make sure nothing was broken before he mumbled, “I mighta deserved that.”

Steve chuckled as he held out his hand to help James up from the floor. When he pulled him up he pulled him into his arms and into a long-overdue kiss.

Stiles smirked at Tony and they laughed as they high-fived. When the kiss ended James looked at Stiles and with a smirk, he said, “I absolutely deserved that!”

Stiles interrupted before Steve could start bombarding James with questions. “We should head home, get Captain Rogers out of here before S.H.I.E.L.D arrive in search of Loki. Mr. Stark do you want to join us for a while?”

Tony shook his head, “I think I will stay here and I will rope Pepper and my lawyers into helping me fend off S.H.I.E.L.D. I do want updates about Hydra and what’s going on with Loki, please. JARVIS filled me in while I was waiting for you both but I know there is more to it.”

Stiles nodded, “Yep, there is. Please don’t tell Thor about us or Loki. We are safe from the eyes of Asgard and we would like it to remain that way for now.” 

Tony nodded in agreement. “Fine, but you keep JARVIS updated and we will catch up when everything dies down a little.”

“JARVIS,” Stiles asked, “Maybe you could mention that you heard Loki mumble about Japan and using the branches of the Yggdrasil to travel.”

“Certainly Mr. Stilinski.” JARVIS agreed.

Stiles smiled, and he walked to the two super solider who were quietly chatting, “JARVIS, if you need anything in the pack house to make your visits easier please let me or Derek know.”

JARVIS said quietly, “Thank you. You should go now. S.H.I.E.L.D are again attempting to access the building. Talk to your lawyer about getting Captain Rogers’ paperwork sorted so you do not get accused of kidnapping.”

Stiles looked at the nearest camera and shot off a quick salute before he gathered the super soldiers in his arms. He looked over his shoulder and with a wink, he said, “Keep in touch Mr. Stark,” before he teleported them back to Beacon Hills.

“JARVIS,” Tony said contemplatively as he watched his visitors vanish, “Wake FRIDAY, please. I need you to give her a crash course in… well… let's just say everything.”

JARVIS asked, “Sir?

Tony scrubbed his face, “Hydra are buried deep within S.H.I.E.L.D. I want FRIDAY to help you and the Hale pack dig them out while I take point on keeping Fury and his merry band distracted.”

“As you wish, Sir.” JARVIS confirmed, “Would you like her moved into the Hale Pack server farm if they approve? A way to keep her away from S.H.I.E.L.D’s attention?”

Tony nodded as he walked to the exit, “Sounds good JARVIS. Use one of my hidden accounts to supply them with whatever they need to get her set up in the main pack house.”

JARVIS agreed, “Mr. Mahealani has tentatively approved her install pending approval from his alphas. They are still dealing with Mr. Odinson and Captain Rogers.”

“Keep me updated,” Tony smiled a shark-like grin, “And please let my lawyers know that S.H.I.E.L.D are trying to access the tower without a search warrant.”

-x-

Stiles landed outside the containment cells and he turned to James and he asked, “Can you take him through to the living room and give him a rundown on how badly Hydra have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D then talk to Peter about getting him sorted legally so he isn’t bound to work for them before they send out the search parties and have us arrested for kidnapping.”

James gave him a mock salute and he dragged Steve upstairs while Steve was staring at the kid snapping out orders.

Jackson was standing guard outside the containment room while Derek was keeping an eye on their patient. Stiles asked, “How’s he doing?”

Jackson shrugged, “He’s barely spoken since you left. I think part of it is shellshocked and part of it is being surrounded by strangers. I sent the others upstairs when he was all healed.”

Stiles nodded and he said, “You can head upstairs if you want, maybe check on Dad, see if he’s home yet.” Then he entered the containment room and he planted himself into Derek’s lap. 

Stiles contemplated Loki who was watching him warily. “So… I don’t know what to call you. Dad and Papa are both taken, and honestly, father just seems far too formal.”

Loki sighed, “So you know.”

Stiles nodded, “I know that you are my other dad and that you left to keep us safe from your father.”

Loki sneered, “Odin is not my father.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow in a gesture mirrored by Derek. Loki chuckled when he saw how close they had to be to have similar mannerisms. “I was stolen from Jotunheim when I was but a babe. Something Odin kept from me until I was touched by a frost giant which activated my hidden genetics.”

Stiles asked, “That’s where we get the blue skin from?”

Loki sat up and he demanded, “What?”

Derek said, “Stiles is partial to ice cream, but unlike the rest of us who will dish it out into a bowl, he will eat it straight from the tub. He found that when he holds the tub for a while his skin starts to turn blue with runic symbols. He hasn’t quite mastered the change without holding something cold to trigger it yet but we have been rather busy.”

Loki looked curious and he asked, “Busy with what? I thought the wards would keep Beacon Hills quiet.”

Derek shook his head, and Stiles explained, “Something happened to the Nemeton sometime between when you left and around eight years ago, since then the Nemeton has been a beacon for what seems to be all things evil. We have had hunters burn the local pack to the ground, Derek’s family. There are only three Hales left now.”

Loki muttered, “Four. I can sense four blood Hales in the house.”

Derek’s head snapped up, “There are only three who live here. Me, my younger sister Cora and our Uncle Peter.”

Loki said, “The one who was standing outside my door earlier, he is also a Hale. A cousin I think.”

Stiles shook his head, “Later, we will deal with Jackson and his many many issues later. So after the fire Derek’s older sister, Laura forced him to leave town and they left Peter in hospital in a coma healing super slowly from burns to 70% of his body while being kept in the coma by a hunter working as a nurse in the hospital. Eventually, she lured Laura back to town and she let out a feral Peter to attack her. He killed her and he became a very feral very insane alpha who started to kill those who were involved in the fire that killed his pack. In the process, he bit my ex-BFF Scott who was fighting the alpha’s control.”

Derek whispered, “Daddy Issues.”

Loki nodded in understanding, he understood Daddy Issues and all that entailed.

Stiles continued, “So eventually we discovered Kate Argent was responsible for the fire and Peter finally killed her after she spent a week torturing Derek. Then he was going to attack the other Argents who weren’t involved so I Molotov'ed him and Derek slashed his throat and became the alpha.”

Derek sighed, “I started to build a pack and I bit Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd much to the disgust of Scott who tried to stop me with help from Stiles who was being a loyal friend at the time. Jackson’s turn didn’t go well due, well, reasons. He turned to a kanima and was used as a murdery meat puppet for one of our classmates to take out the old swim team before the classmate was killed by Gerard Argent who then used the kanima to take out his enemies before aiming him at the pack with Scott’s help.”

Stiles muttered, “Yeah, I was loyal to Scott until I found out the little bastard knew I was kidnapped by Murder Grandpa and he did nothing to help me. Then he assisted in trying to get Derek to bite Murder Grandpa against his will. That was the beginning of the end of our friendship.”

Derek explained, “Gerard Argent had come to town looking for revenge for the death of his psycho daughter, Kate. We are pretty sure he was the one who cut down the Nemeton but we can't ask him since Stiles killed him.”

Stiles snarled, “After he tortured me and two of your betas for six hours. He fucking deserved it. Also, I was still traumatized by the binding of my Asgardian genetics being unbound while I was being tortured. I was so done with his shit it wasn’t funny.”

Derek hugged him and he reassured, “I'm not disputing that, if you hadn't killed him that night I would have. I'm just saying we cant check if he was the one that did it since he didn’t tell Chris.”

“Right,” Stiles huffed, “So after I killed Gerard we had an alpha pack move into town who captured the two betas who were trying to run away and a Darach arrived and started sacrificing people so she would have the power to take out the alpha pack.”

Loki gaped at the pair. He asked incredulously, “I take it both are dealt with?”

Derek nodded, “Not before we lost Erica, one of my betas. She wouldn’t stop mouthing off to the alpha pack while she was being held captive and they killed her. The darach made the mistake of taking Noah as one of her sacrifices and held him under the Nemeton in the root cellar. Noah was able to escape and he told Stiles the time to hide his true nature was over and Stiles unleashed his inner trickster and kicked ass.”

Stiles grinned, “I took out the darach then we arranged a meeting with the alpha pack after Scott sided with them to save his mom who the darach also took. Allison and I killed the remaining two alphas, we took the twins into the pack and they gave up their alpha sparks. I then took Scott’s wolf and gave it to Peter who was still recovering.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “I thought you said you killed Peter.”

Stiles snorted, “He got better. Scott’s wolf completed his healing.”

Derek explained, “While he was feral he bit a banshee. She was able to bring him back to life. Not entirely her choice but Peter was unaware she was a banshee when he bit her and forged the connection between them.”

“Since then we have just had to deal with a Nogitsune that tried to possess me.” Stiles sniggered, “It failed and I now have the memories and abilities of a 1000-year-old Void Kitsune. We laid the verbal smackdown on the Celestial Kitsune who trapped it in the roots of the Nemeton without warning the local pack. Since we cleansed and re-warded the Nemeton the area has been pretty peaceful.”

Derek sighed, “Until we poked S.H.I.E.L.D by stealing a god and a super solider from under their noses.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and he asked, “You stole the Captain?”

Stiles shrugged, “Kind of? We made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

Loki chuckled and he asked, “James?”

Stiles nodded, “Sgt. James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. He was thought to have been killed in action in 1945, but he was captured by Hydra and brainwashed into being Hydra’s personal murdery meat puppet.”

Loki frowned, “You do seem rather fond of that phrase.”

Stiles shook his head, “Not fond, just… between Jackson and James… And now you, it seems to be a theme within the pack. Not to mention that Derek was also roofied by the darach into being her own personal sex toy while she was here. Loss of body autonomy is something I hate.”

Derek asked, “So… Do we get to find out who was pulling your strings? Also, are they gone?”

Loki nodded, “It was a Titan named Thanos, he was previously banished from the Nine Realms by Bor, Odin’s father. He has returned and he is attempting to court my daughter Hel who is known throughout the realms as Lady Death. He believes that the more beings he sends to Helheim the more she will be willing to marry him. He caught me when I fell from the Bifrost and he thought it would be poetic to use me to achieve his goal.”

Peter asked from where he and Noah were standing at the door, “So how does he plan to achieve this? Surely just randomly attacking one of the earth's biggest cities wasn’t the entire plan?”

Loki shook his head and he smiled at Noah, “He is searching the realms for the Infinity Stones. The Sceptre I was using held the Mind Stone which is how he was able to control my actions. The Tesseract holds the Space Stone. There are four others, Thanos believes the Time Stone is on Midgard. Which leaves him searching for the Reality, Power, and Soul Stones.”

Noah asked, “When he has all six, what happens then?”

Loki looked down at his hands, “I believe he means to use the stones to kill half the universe as an offering to Lady Death.”

Stiles asked, “How do we stop him?”

Loki gaped at his son, “We don’t. He is a Titan. Even Bor couldn’t kill him and he was more powerful than Odin. Our best bet is to make sure he doesn’t get the Infinity Stones. Hopefully, my disappearance will mean that Thor will take both the Tesseract and the Sceptre to Asgard.”

Stiles suggested, “Why don’t we tell Mr. Stark, he could suggest it to Thor. JARVIS has agreed to let it known that you were muttering about Japan and using the Yggdrasil to leave Midgard.” He gave his dad a hard look, “How likely is it that Thor will listen to us?”

Loki shook his head, “He won’t not yet. Not until Thanos shows his hand so to speak. Thanos chose well when he decided to use me to attack Midgard.”

Derek looked at his Uncle and Noah at the door and he asked, “Can you two please set up a room for Loki.”

Stiles waited until the pair were out of hearing range and he looked at the dejected look on Loki’s face. “I think I will call you Tata. It is Polish for dad. Now, you need to tread carefully. Peter may act confident but he is scared shitless you will steal Dad out from under him.”

Loki started to protest but Derek held up his hand as he said, “Humans have a very black and white view of relationships. Most believe that 1 + 1 = 2 and no more. However, we know from reading your journals it’s not as simple as that for the Aesir. You just have to convince them of that.” He stood unseating Stiles from where he was still sat in his lap. “Come on, let’s go see where they put you.”

Stiles pulled Loki into a hug, “I am glad you are here Tata. I am sure the rest of the pack will love you.”


End file.
